It's a Fish Life For Me
by r.spencer
Summary: Set just before 2nd series and is about the blowfish and his drug craze and sports car. An exciting adventure with mystery and laughs hope you like reading it as much as i liked writing it!


**Torchwood, It's a Fish Life For Me.**

Hey, this is my first story so if there's a couple of mistakes well, sorry. Anyway, this is set just before the second season of Torchwood and is explaining about the Blowfish. I hope you like it and if there are any good reviews then I'll continue; if not, I'll scrap it. So here goes.

**Chapter 1 – Death Gone High.**

The lofty black smoke rose from the darkened alleyway like a cat on the hunt. But still, it was perfect cover for darkened figure that seemed to sort of tear the smoke in half. The darkened figure that was, up until that very moment, walking at a steady pace, suddenly broke into a sprint, a insane desperate sprint. But just as suddenly as he started, he stopped dead. He then turned to a man who was standing in the alleyway with a fag hanging from his mouth.

The darkened figure stepped out of the shadows. The man's cigarette fell from his mouth, he suddenly went pale as he saw the red man with spikes all over him. He was a blowfish.

The blowfish started to walk towards him, cornering the man so he couldn't run away.

"Cocaine" his hot sticky breath burnt the unsuspecting man's nose.

"W-what" murmured the confused man.

Then the blowfish rose up and growled, "Give me cocaine."

The shocked drug dealer fumbled around inside his pockets knocking out a variety of different drugs out under the harsh eyes of the Blowfish. Then out from his pocket came a little bag of cannabis. The poor man's hand was shaking so much that the crack nearly fell out of his hand.

The man summoned all his strength and said, "How about a price of er… Fifty pounds...? It's a good price!" as soon as he had said it he knew it had been a bad idea. He wiped his wet brow and went bright red and then green.

The blowfish started to laugh and then shouted "A price, eh? You fool," then laughed again, "for this crap! Never. But I'll give you one thing…"

Then, from his pocket he slipped a silver pistol out, stood back and cocked it. The drug dealer quickly started to ram his hands in his pockets again. He looked like he was searching for something. He stared up at the blowfish, speechless.

A large smile spread across the blowfishes face "Looking for this?" He said as he slipped a knife out of his blazer

"I took it as soon as I got here. Oh yes, and a bit more coke. Pickpocketing is a skill not all blowfishes are born with... But I'm one of the lucky few" he laughed.

The blowfish's stare met the man's who's eyes were welling up with fear. He was about to lower his gun when the man ran at him, but the blowfish's eye was sharp and he quickly raised his gun and fired. A straight 9mm shot tore through his forehead. The blowfish walked over to the teenager, kissed his forehead and licked some of the blood from his injury. He ran one of the bags of cocaine along one of his spines, slicing it open. Then poured it in a straight line along the knife the white powder settled despite the restless wind it was almost like the coke was unmoveable, he smiled and pulled out a short straw and pushed it up his nose was obviously a newcomer to this drug as with his excitement he cut his nose on the tip of the straw a few spots of blood dripped from his nose but still he snorted powerfully, he coughed and then smiled and sniffed again and again and again, finally there was no more coke on the knife, but only a few drips of threw down the knife, it spun in mid air and sunk into the hand of the man leaving a pool of blood spreading, he turned and walked away laughing. The drug dealer lay motionless in the street, his face lit by the tip of the fag, which embers were almost as dead as the man on the floor, he left a trail of blood trickling down into the gutter. It was over; the Blowfish had the drugs and the drug dealer was dead.

"Now" smirked the blowfish "I think it's time to ride..." He laughed loudly which echoed down the alleyway menacingly.

That's it for this chapter but I will send in the next one soon. The next one will be based in the hub. See you soon.

by


End file.
